Many women would like, every day of the week, to look like they just stepped out of the hair salon. But most women have trouble recreating their salon hairstyle at home. Sometimes this is because they do not have the proper hair styling tools (brushes, combs, rollers, clips, etc.). And sometimes it is because they do not know which hair styling tools are the correct ones for them, or how or when to use those tools properly. In particular, many women do not know which brushes to use for what effects (e.g., detangling versus smoothing), and even those that do still sometimes do not really know how or when to properly use the brushes.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a way to help women know which hair styling tools are right for them as well as how and when to use those tools. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.